Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for automatically determining optimal settings of vehicle components based on body measurements of a driver or a passenger of a vehicle and for applying the optimal settings to a corresponding component of another vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicles include multiple adjustable components such as a seat that has various adjustable portions, heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems that can be controlled to blow air at a desired temperature and humidity, mirrors that may be adjusted to provide various viewing angles for areas outside of the vehicle and the like. Traditionally, all of these adjustable components were controlled mechanically by a driver or a passenger. For example, a driver would pull a lever and manually adjust the angle of a seat back by applying greater or lesser force.
Due to the advancements of electrical technology, many of these components are now electrically controlled using switches, knobs, dials and other input devices. Continuing the seat example, a driver now can adjust the angle of the seat back by controlling a motor to actuate the seat back by pushing a switch in a particular direction. Due to the electrical component of component setting adjustments, particular settings for components can be stored in a memory for later use.
Drivers often have preferences for the settings for these components. For example, some drivers prefer to sit upright at a 90 degree angle while other drivers prefer to recline while driving. Unbeknownst to many drivers, however, is the fact that some component settings can increase the risk of harm to drivers. For example, if a headrest of a seat back is positioned too low for a particular driver, the driver is more susceptible to whiplash than if the headrest is properly positioned. Furthermore, if a seat back is reclined at too great of an angle, the driver is more susceptible to breaking his legs in a crash than if the seat back angle is more upright.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for increasing the likelihood of vehicle components being set to optimal settings for the safety of vehicle drivers and passengers.